Memories of My First Love
by kuroqueen
Summary: While being absorbed by my daily life, I thought I would never be in love. But it seems there's no theoretical reason for falling in love. I fell in love. / ShikaTema / R&R please?


_Memories of My First Love_

 **.**

 **Temari/Shikamaru**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, EYD yang masih berantakan, dan typo (mungkin)

 **.**

 **Aozora Yui**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~ ^_^**

 **.**

"Tema-chan! Boleh aku bantu?" Gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan kuncir kuda, Ino, sahabatku datang dengan ceria kemudian mengambil sebagian buku dari tumpukan yang aku bawa.

"Tema selalu sibuk ya? Apa tidak lelah menjadi _school-rep_ setiap tahun?" katanya sedikit sebal.

"Tidak, kok. Justru ini semua sangat menyenangkan untukku." Kataku sambil membenarkan letak kaca mataku yang sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya semula.

"Tema-chan, apa kau tidak khawatir dengan masa depan percintaanmu? Kau selalu saja sibuk tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingmu. Padahal kau itu cantik, lho." Ino mengoceh seenaknya sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke ruang ruang guru.

Meskipun aku telah terbiasa dengan ocehan-ocehannya yang tak pernah berhenti, tapi terkadang ocehannya itu tetap saja membuatku sedikit terganggu. Terlebih perkataannya barusan mengenai masalah 'percintaan'.

 _Hei, meskipun aku terlihat tidak peduli seperti ini, tapi aku memikirkannya juga!_

 **.**

 ** _While being absorbed by my daily life_**

 ** _I thought I would never be in love_**

 **.**

Berjalan menuju ruang guru sebenarnya memakan waktu yang cukup lama karena harus turun ke lantai satu, kemudian berjalan menuju gedung sebelah. Tetapi, aku tidak pernah keberatan melakukan tugas-tugasku itu. Bahkan, aku sangat menantikan saat-saat aku harus melakukan tugasku sebagai _school-rep_ yang mengharuskanku menuju ke ruang guru. Itu karena ada seseorang yang mungkin bisa ku temui—sebenarnya hanya mengamati—dalam perjalanan menuju kesana.

Perpustakaan KHS (Konoha High School) memang selalu sepi. Hanya beberapa siswa yang betah duduk berlama-lama di antara tumpukan buku-buku tebal berdebu yang ada di sana. Bisa kau katakan, aku mungkin salah satunya.

Tapi, diantara semua orang yang senang berlama-lama disana, ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku.

Karena ketampanannya?

Bukan.

Karena kepintarannya?

Bukan juga. Bahkan bisa ku katakan, aku tak bisa melihat sisi 'kepintaran'nya.

Lalu, bagaimana mungkin 'dia' menarik perhatianku?

Dia adalah seseorang yang aneh. Sangat aneh, bisa kau katakan seperti itu. Hei, orang macam apa yang datang ke perpustakaan hanya untuk tidur dan mendengkur? Bahkan beberapa kali aku pernah melihatnya di ceramahi oleh pengurus perpustakaan, tapi tetap saja. Bahkan sepertinya dia sekarang telah menemukan tempat tersembunyi yang tak terlihat oleh sang pengawas. Aku benar-benar heran.

Perpustakaan masih terbuka ketika aku melewatinya, meskipun ini adalah waktunya bagi para siswa untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing—dan ada beberapa yang kembali ke asrama milik KHS.

Aku mengintip ke dalam perpustakaan. Rambut hitam yang dikuncir keatas seperti nanas itu dapat dengan cepat tertangkap oleh sudut mataku yang telah menghapal dengan jelas dimana letak 'buah nanas' itu biasanya berada.

 _Masih belum pulang juga, ya? Apa sih yang sebenarnya dilakukannya setiap hari? Apakah cuma tidur?_

Tanpa sadar aku menghentikan langkahku untuk melihatnya lebih lama. Aku tak menyadari bahwa Ino sejak tadi mengamati tingkah lakuku—sebenarnya aku bahkan lupa jika dia membantuku dan berjalan bersamaku.

"Tema-chan?" Nada suara Ino yang keheranan melihatku tiba-tiba berhenti, sangat mengagetkanku. Ah, apa yang kulakukan?

"A-apa?" Aku tergagap menjawabnya. Dan kekagetan itu berhasil membuat raut wajah Ino berubah. Raut wajah paling menyeramkan yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku. Bagaimana, tidak? Sejauh aku mengenal Ino, raut wajah itulah yang paling tidak ingin ku lihat ketika dia bersamaku. Karena itu berarti aku akan menjadi bulan-bulanan gosip yang disebarkannya.

"Hei, kau sedang mengamati seseorang, ya?"

 _Oh, Kami-sama. Dia memulai introgasinya. Help me, please! Kami-sama!_

"Tidak, kok." Aku hanya bisa menjawab singkat seperti itu. Bodohnya aku.

"Heh? Biar ku tebak. Kau memperhatikan Shikamaru, kan?" Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah gadis cantik itu.

 _Dia mengatakannya!_

 _Kami-sama! Please, help me NOW!_

"Aku ti-tidak melakukannya." Jantungku berdegup kencang.

 _Oh, Kami-sama, apa salahku? Mengapa aku tak bisa berkata-kata dengan lancar?_

"Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya, Tema-chan." Seringaian itu semakin lebar. Aku merasakan bulu kudukku merinding.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan mengatakannya pada siapa-siapa, Tema-chan. Aku akan menutup mulutku." Ino menggerakkan jarinya menutupi bibirnya. Membuat gestur seolah ia akan mengunci mulutnya.

"Kau yakin bisa melakukan itu?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku. Aku kan sahabatmu." Katanya lagi.

"Benarkah?" Aku masih tak bisa percaya. Tentu saja, Ino adalah Ratu Gosip di sekolah, kau tahu?

"Kau meragukan sahabatmu?" Mulut Ino mengerucut.

"Bukan begitu, Ino. Hanya saja.."

"Aku janji, Temari! Aku janji!" katanya memohon sambil mengulurkan jari kelingking tangan kanannya.

Aku merasa ragu sejenak, namun akhirnya menyambut jari kelingking Ino dan mengaitkannya dengan jari kelingking tangan kananku. Ini adalah tanda janji yang telah populer bahkan sejak kami kecil dulu.

 _Arigatou, Kami-sama! Meskipun Ino di juluki Ratu Gosip di KHS, tapi dia sangat menghargai sahabatnya!_

Rasanya aku ingin melompat-lompat karena gembira.

Tapi, mengapa aku merasa sangat bahagia ketika Ino berjanji akan menutupi rahasia ini? Aku hanya melihatnya sebentar, bukan? Tapi, kenapa?

 ** _._**

 ** _But it seems there's no theoretical reason for falling in love_**

 ** _I fell in love_**

 **.**

Hari ini mungkin bukanlah yang pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal seperti ini. Berkali-kali.

Setiap aku melewati perpustakaan ini, entah mengapa aku selalu mencari-cari bentuk nanas berwarna hitam itu.

Bahkan ketika giliranku menjadi petugas pembantu di perpustakaan, tanpa sadar aku selalu mendekatinya. Meskipun aku tidak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk menyapanya—seharusnya aku memarahinya ketika aku menjadi petugas pembantu—jika Shikamaru tertidur lama di perpustakaan.

Meskipun aku tak pernah mengetahui banyak hal tentangnya, selain nama dan kelasnya. Tapi, melihatnya tertidur seperti itu dari jauh saja cukup membuat hatiku berdebar-debar.

 **.**

 ** _My sweet fleeting days started to advance once again_**

 **.**

Tahun ketigaku di KHS akan segera berakhir. Tiga tahun sudah aku berada di sini, melewati banyak hal. Bahkan sekarang musim dingin juga sudah akan segera berakhir.

Dan ketika musim dingin berjalan meninggalkan Konoha, upacara penutupan tahun ajaran sekaligus perpisahan senior-senior kelas tiga di KHS akan dilaksanakan. Dan ketika itu pula aku juga akan segera meninggalkan semuanya di sekolah ini.

 _Termasuk meninggalkan dia yang selalu aku perhatikan, huh?_

 **.**

 ** _The sensation and that moment are gone and won't come again_**

 ** _But left behind in my heart are genuine feelings_**

 ** _And memories of my first love_**

 **.**

Prok.. prok.. prok..

Tepuk tangan mengiringi berakhirnya pidato perwakilan dari kelas tiga—yang diwakili oleh seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang cantik secantik musim semi. Dan tak lama kemudian disusul oleh pidato dari perwakilan kelas dua dan satu.

Pemuda itu menggunakan jas berwarna hijau tua. Kuncir khas-nya yang sangat aku kenali itu tertangkap oleh iris hijauku. Wajah malas dan mengantuk yang juga selalu menjadi ciri khas-nya itu menjadi pertunjukan yang menarik perhatian hadirin yang berada di aula saat itu. Beragam pertanyaan dan bisikan-bisikan yang membuat gaduh, mempertanyakan pertanyaan '5W1H' akan penampilannya yang kurang meyakinkan.

 _Shikamaru?!_

Tanpa sadar aku berdiri.

Semua mata akhirnya tertuju padaku.

 _Kami-sama! Ulah apalagi yang aku lakukan?_

Menyadari kebodohanku yang telah menarik perhatian publik, Ino menarik lenganku untuk segera duduk kembali.

 _Kami-sama!_

Jantungku berdebar kencang sekali. Betapa bodohnya aku.

 _Ino, terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku._

"Sshh.. Tema-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau pucat sekali." Wajah sahabatku itu terlihat khawatir. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Jantung dan hatiku masih belum berhenti dengan gerakan super cepatnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa sampai seperti ini, Temari." Ino berkata dengan sedikit berbisik karena Shikamaru sepertinya telah memulai pidatonya mewakili kelas satu dan dua dengan diawali oleh suara batuk kecil—tentu saja untuk menenangkan gemuruh massa yang baru saja dikejutkan oleh tingkah konyolku.

"Tapi, kenapa dia?" Aku bergumam.

"Kau tidak tahu, Temari?" Aku menatap Ino dengan tatapan menuntut lanjutan perkatannya. Apa maksudnya dengan aku tidak 'tahu'?

"Shikamaru adalah murid terbaik diantara kelas satu dan dua. Dan mungkin di seluruh KHS." Ino berbisik kepadaku. Sepertinya berusaha sekecil dan setenang mungkin untuk mencegahku kembali berdiri karena kaget.

"A-apa?" Aku segera menutup mulutku yang secara tidak sadar menuntut untuk bersuara lebih keras.

"Tema-chan, kau selalu memperhatikannya, tapi kau bahkan tidak tahu tentang hal itu?" Ino menatapku heran.

"Aku ti-tidak selalu memperhatikannya." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras, mencoba mengelak.

"Hei, jangan-jangan kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku pernah satu sekolah dengan Shikamaru saat SD dan SMP?"

Kali ini pernyataan Ino benar-benar membuatku lemas.

Selama dua tahun aku selalu melihat dan mengamatinya, tapi tak satupun yang aku ketahui tentangnya.

Tepuk tangan kembali bergemuruh di aula KHS yang luas. Tanda bahwa pidato Shikamaru yang mewakili kelas satu dan dua telah berakhir.

 _Ah, tak satupun perkataannya yang aku dengarkan._

Siluet berwarna hijau itu turun dari podium, bergabung dengan siswa-siswi anggota OSIS yang berada di barisan paling depan. Dari tempat dudukku—siswa kelas tiga yang berada di bagian depan—aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Sekilas ia melihat ke arahku. Tatapan mata kami bertemu.

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum ke arahku.

 _Kami-sama! Apakah aku telah terbang?_

 _Hei, dia tidak tersenyum karena tingkah konyolku tadi, kan?_

"Temari-chan! Sadarlah!" Ino menggoyangkan tubuhku dengan keras untuk menyadarkanku dari khyalan-khayalan liarku.

"Tema-chan, upacaranya sudah selesai. Shikamaru sudah pergi. Apa kau tidak ingin mengutarakan perasaanmu?"

"A-apa?" Aku terkesiap. Menatap Ino tajam.

 _Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengutarakan perasaanku pada seseorang yang bahkan belum benar-benar aku kenali?_

"Temari, ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu. Apa kau ingin mengakhirnya begitu saja?" Ino mendesakku. Aku tahu, dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya yang payah ini.

"Tapi, itu tidak mungkin, Ino. Aku kakak kelasnya, tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu." Kataku pasrah, mengingat perbedaan dan ketidakmungkinan yang sangat banyak.

"Kau selalu melihatnya selama dua tahun ini. Bahkan, kau juga sama sekali tidak memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Kau hanya melihatnya. Apa kau yakin akan mengakhirinya tanpa mengatakan apapun?"

Perkatan Ino sangat mengena di hatiku. Selama ini, aku hanya selalu mengamati dan melihat Shikamaru dari kejauhan. Hanya melihatnya, tanpa pernah sekalipun menyapanya. Bahkan aku terlalu takut ketika tatapan mata kami bertemu.

"Tema-chan..." Ino menatap iris hijauku seolah menginginkan jawabanku dengan segera. Tatapan itu lebih seperti mendorong dan memberiku harapan untuk mengutarakan perasaan yang telah ku pendam selama dua tahun ini.

Seperti angin musim semi yang tengah berhembus, aku merasakan harapan dan keinginanku melebur menjadi satu dan memberiku kekuatan.

Perlahan, aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Ino tersenyum melihatnya, kemudian ia berkata, "Pergilah. Katakan semua yang ingin kau katakan padanya. Aku mendukungmu."

Aku berlalu dari hadapan Ino, berlari sekuat yang aku bisa. Mencari sosok yang telah lama ku perhatikan dari jauh diantara ratusan murid Konoha High School dan menyatakan perasaan yang membuat dadaku berdebar kencang setiap kali aku melihatnya selama dua tahun ini.

Hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya.

 **.**

 ** _I ran through the busy streets_**

 ** _Because I wanted to see you right away_**

 ** _The more I ran, the faster my heart pounded_**

 ** _I fell in love_**

 **.**

Daun-daun kuning telah berguguran, menandakan musim dingin akan segera tiba. Angin dingin yang berhembus mengingatkanku pada musim semi yang dingin. Ketika kuncup-kuncup bunga Sakura mulai menunjukkan dirinya, ketika upacara penutupan tahun ajaran sekaligus upacara perpisahan murid kelas tiga KHS dilaksanakan, dan ketika pertama kalinya aku mengutarakan perasaanku.

.

 _Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu, diantara orang-orang sebanyak ini, Shikamaru._

Aku takjub pada diriku yang bisa menemukan siluet hijau itu diantara kerumunan murid KHS yang tengah sibuk bersuka cita setelah upacara resmi perpisahan kelas tiga Konoha High School.

"Shikamaru!" Suaraku melengking diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang. Napasku yang hampir habis akibat berlari sepanjang koridor sekolah tidak aku pedulikan. Tujuanku hanya satu. Keinginanku hanya satu.

 _Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang!_

Pemuda yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menolehkan kepalanya kearah gadis pirang berkuncir empat yang sedang bersusah payah mengatur napasnya yang hampir habis.

"Kau memangilku?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan tampang mengantuk terpasang di wajahnya.

 _Apakah aku salah memanggilnya sekarang?_

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Aku memberanikan diriku mengajaknya menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang yang sekejap tadi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kami.

"Merepotkan." Katanya. Tapi, kemudian dia berjalan ke arahku. "Mau kemana?" Katanya lagi.

Aku tak bisa menatapnya, dan hanya berjalan mendahuluinya. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Shikamaru mengikutiku dari belakang.

 _Kami-sama! Kuatkan hatiku!_

Kami tiba di halaman belakang sekolah yang cukup sepi.

Aku berhenti. Hening sejenak menghampiri atmosfer di sekitar. Dalam diam, aku menguatkan hatiku untuk mengatakan apa yang ku rasakan.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Kata Shikamaru tetap dengan wajah mengantuknya.

Mendengar suaranya yang berat membuat nyaliku sedikit menciut. Tapi, aku tak bisa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan semangat yang telah diberkan Ino, kan?

"Aku.. Selama ini aku terus memperhatikanmu. Aku menyukaimu, Shikamaru."

 _Kami-sama! Apa jantungku akan meledak?_

 _Ah, seperti apa wajahnya sekarang?_

Berbagai pikiran merasuki otakku. Perlahan-lahan aku memberanikan diri melihat wajahnya.

Shikamaru terdiam. Aku belum pernah sekalipun melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu.

"Ta-tapi aku tak memaksamu, kok." Kataku menambahkan, meskipun dengan suara yang bergetar.

 _Hei, apa dia terkejut? Tentu saja, kan? Seorang kakak kelas baru saja menyatakan perasaan kepadanya!_

Setelah sekian lama keheningan membekukan udara di sekitar kami, Shikamaru mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tahu kak Temari selalu memperhatikanku selama ini. Tapi, maaf. Aku tidak bisa."

Suara Shikamaru yang tenang seperti kilat yang menyambar jantungku.

"Tapi, kenapa? Apa karena aku lebih tua?" Tanyaku. Suaraku sudah sangat bergetar karena menahan tangis, sepertinya.

"Bukan. Bukan itu." Shikamaru menghela napasnya dalam.

"Aku hanya tak ingin menyakiti seseorang." Katanya lagi.

 **.**

 ** _I close my eyes and I remember your sweet lovely voice_**

 ** _But I stopped because I kept thinking that I would get hurt_**

 ** _But my genuine feelings keep moving_**

 ** _Memories of my first love_**

 **.**

Universitas bukanlah tempat yang buruk. Aku bisa belajar sesuka hatiku. Aku bisa menemukan lebih banyak buku yang menarik dan menyenangkan. Aku bisa menemukan teman-teman baru yang hebat.

Dan tentu saja, aku pikir aku bisa melupakan Shikamaru dan cerita cinta pertamaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan segudang kegiatan yang ku lakukan.

Tapi, sepertinya lembaran kisah itu belum bisa tertutup dengan sempurna. Hatiku masih belum bisa melupakannya. Hatiku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Perpisahan murid kelas tiga KHS satu tahun lalu. Hari dimana aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Hari dimana aku memperoleh jawaban darinya, dan hari dimana aku meninggalkan semuanya bersama dengan kelopak Sakura yang berguguran di halaman KHS.

 **.**

 ** _The sensation and that moment are gone and won't come again_**

 ** _But left behind in my heart are my genuine feelings_**

 ** _And memories of my first love_**

 **.**

"Shikamaru, kau benar-benar jenius!" seseorang berambut cokelat dan bertubuh gemuk berteriak senang kepada temannya yang selalu memasang wajah mengantuk itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melewati kuliah teori di semester satu dan dua begitu saja? Jadi, kau langsung megikuti kuliah semester tiga?" Kata seseorang lainnya yang berambut acak-acakan dengan tato berbentuk taring di pipinya.

Pemuda berkepala nanas yang diserbu oleh beragam pertanyaan itu hanya menguap lebar, kemudian dengan malas menjawab pertanyaan sahabat bermainnya itu dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

Disaat yang sama, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat melintas di depan mereka.

Sejenak, gadis itu melepaskan pandangannya dari buku tebal yang tergenggam erat di tangannya dan menoleh ke arah kumpulan pemuda yang berisik itu.

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

 **.**

 ** _Memories of my first love_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **Aozora Yui**

 **.**

Fict ini adalah ide yang benar-benar spontan muncul di otak Yui, dikala Yui mengira sedang mengalami writer block karena Yui tidak ada minat untuk menulis dan ide di kepala Yui benar-benar menghilang. Tapi, kemudian Yui menemukan file lama yang belum selesai, dan jadilah fict ini *malah curcol*

Thank you for reading~

Mind to R&R?


End file.
